nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Kong Family
The Kong Family '''is a heroic group from Donkey Kong series that was established by Cranky Kong's great-grandfather and led by Donkey Kong to bring together all Kongs from Donkey Kong Island. History The family is initially formed by Cranky Kong's great-grandfather. When Cranky married Wrinkly Kong, the family raised a son named Donkey Kong Jr.. DK Jr. became the father of Donkey Kong, the current family leader. Dixie Kong also has her family, in which she is related to her younger sister Tiny Kong and cousins Chunky Kong & Kiddy Kong. As for other Kongs, such as Funky Kong, Candy Kong, Swanky Kong, and Lanky Kong, their kinship is unknown. They only appear as members of family. Ever since the Kremling Krew appeared, the Kong Family has become a resistance group against any invader who wants to take over the island and its resources. With this, individuals of other species began to be allies of the family, such as: Brothers Bear, Banana Bird Queen, K. Lumsy, Timber and Xananab. Members of the Kong Family DK's Family' *'Cranky's great grandfather''' - Donkey Kong's great-great-great-grandfather mentioned by Bazaar to have owned an antique mirror. *'Cranky Kong' - Donkey Kong's grandfather, and Wrinkly Kong's husband. He is the "Original" Donkey Kong from the 1981 arcade game. he has the same name of the current Donkey Kong, but people call him Cranky Kong now. Resembles a gorilla with his beard referencing silver-back gorillas. *'Wrinkly Kong' - Donkey Kong's grandmother, and Cranky Kong's wife. A gorilla spirit. *'Donkey Kong Jr.' - Donkey Kong's father and Cranky's son. Resembles a gorilla. *'Donkey Kong' - Ruler of Donkey Kong Island. Wrinkly and Cranky Kong's grandson. Diddy Kong's uncle and best friend. **'Baby Donkey Kong' - Donkey Kong's younger self. Appeared in Yoshi's Island DS and Mario Super Sluggers. Resembles a gorilla with a monkey tail. *'Diddy Kong' - Donkey Kong's nephew and best buddy. Resembles a spider monkey. 'Dixie's Family' *'Dixie Kong' - Tiny Kong's older sister, and Diddy Kong's love interest. Resembles a chimpanzee. *'Tiny Kong' - Dixie Kong's younger sister. Resembles a chimpanzee. *'Chunky Kong' - Kiddy Kong's older brother, as well as the younger cousin of Dixie and Tiny. He is the strongest Kong on the island. Resembles a baboon. *'Kiddy Kong' - Chunky Kong's younger brother. Resembles a baboon. 'Kong Friends' *'Funky Kong' - A friend of the Kong's. Relation is unknown. Resembles a gorilla and calls himself a monkey. *'Candy Kong' - Donkey Kong's love interest. She stated that in her opinion Donkey Kong isn't ready for marriage. Resembles a sasquatch. *'Swanky Kong' - Relation is unknown. Resembles a gorilla. *'Lanky Kong' - Relation is unknown, but Cranky Kong calls him "A twisted twig on a distant branch of the family tree." Implied to be related to the Manly Kongs. Resembles a orange Sumatran orangutan. 'Banned Members' *'Manky Kongs' - Its was part of the Kong family, but were kicked out for being too mischievous. They now hate the Kongs, and are villains in Donkey Kong Country. They are much different in appearance from the Kongs. Described as "Kong reject orangutans". *'Minkeys' - Evidenced in guide player that was members of Kong Family. Resemble gibbons and white chimpanzees. *'Ba-Boom' - Evidenced with the "no DK" tie signs in Bright Savannah, Ba-Booms must have been banished from the family and became Snowmad commanders betraying their own island for Lord Fredrik to take it. Resemble black baboons. * * Category:Organizations